User blog:Njalm2/Recent Changes
So it turns out that I've just recently become an Administrator of BFF, hurray for me! Now with these mewfound superpowers come something quite bothersome.. responsibilities. Oh dear, how terrifying, what am I gonna do, this is too sudden, too frightening, too OVERWHELMING. Oh please, one of you must come over here and hold me before I faint underneath the mounting pressure. Beware though, as I'm rather heavy. Right, strange introduction aside, I'm Nanja. And an observant few among you have likely noticed how there's suddenly a new category in the taskbar on the top of your screen titled "Important Reads". That'd be my very first change to this wiki, and one meant to make it easier for all of you to access important or otherwise helpful information. Fun stuff. So back to the mounting dread of suddenly being expected to do stuff, two of my colleagues, Sei and Shonen have made a successive series of blogs. Since writing blogs and making everyone think that I'm absolutely brilliant is something of a passtime of mine, I've decided to do the same. Listed below is a few different options to make into a series, leave a message explaining which one you would mind most intriguing. I'll probably end up doing most of these at one point or another. But don't hesitate to forward your own interests in this case. As one would expect, quite a few of these are magic-focused as that tends to be my area of expertise. Some of them offer valuable advice on roleplaying in general, whether it be in or out of combat. Anyway, here they are. Nanja's Spellbook: This would be a once-a-week serie where I'd go in depth about one specific Kidou spell found in Canon. Offering general advice on it's use, along with perhaps some conjecture about it's origins or intended purpose. Nanja's Arsenal: This would be a series of guides intended to give in advice in dealing with specific enemies. With information taken from interviews with roleplayers well-known for their skill within one discipline. As an example, the very first such issue could be entitled Nanja's Arsenal: The Sorcerer, and contain tips and strategies for handling magic-centric characters. Nanja's Grimoire: This would be a serie focusing on the eight schools of magic, Evocation, Conjuration, Abjuration, Enchantment, Illusion, Divination, Transmutation and Necromancy. Each of these deals with a specific subset of effects and can be applied to pretty much any magical system in existence, this includes Kido, Ginto or whatever else have you. If you're considering making a member of The Coven for the Fanon Canon, or want to make a spellcaster focusing on a specific thing, this might just be helpful to you. I'll be doing one of these a week in all likelihood, each detailing a different school. Each entry will include examples of each in Bleach, and suggestions on their use and some simple guidelines for their effects. Nanja's Point of View: Some of you might still remember my Guide to Immersion: Shinigami Edition - which was rather controversial due to a number of reasons, not the least being that I attempted to pass it off as the truth. The guide has been renamed from Guide to Immersion to Nanja's Point of View. This is intended to provide a fleshed out alternative and other options to all the primary races of Bleach. This'll probably be a monthly segment if it's accepted. Keep in mind that I'll only do one of these series at a time. With this out of the way, I hope as many as possible contribute what they'd like to see. Category:Blog posts